Unbroken
by Bad Storyteller
Summary: Hesh is coming. I just need to hold out. (Will not be updated for a long time. Sorry, guys.)
1. Logan Pt 1

**Ben Chichoski owns evertything CoD****.** **Soldiers will** **remain** **unnamed** **for** **the** **most** **part.**

**Warning:** Strong language, mentions of torture, and general dark shit. This is kind of jumbled, which is how it's supposed to be.

* * *

**Unbroken**

**Chapter 1: Ghosts - Logan**

It's been so damn long.

Where's Hesh? Why hasn't he come yet? What's taking him? Has he forgotten me? Oh, God I'm never getting out Rorke's gonna win and I'm gonna die down here and-

**Stop it.** Calm down. I'm fine. It's gonna be fine. I'll get out 'cause Hesh is coming for me.

I'm okay. It's okay. I'll be okay...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When someone you know dies, the first memory to go is their voice. I don't remember what my dad sounded like. I see him talking, but there's no sound.

I can't remember my dad's voice. Holy shit.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The rain is pissing me off. So's the mud. The pit...

...Where's Hesh?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I got to the top of the pit earlier to check out the bars. Nearly fell on my ass, but I got there. They're rusted as fuck, and the ground's muddy from the last few days of rain. If I could just get them loose...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

They're trying to feed me that shit they gave Rorke. I threw it back at 'em last time. They just laughed, like they knew I was gonna have to eat some eventually, and walked away.

It's either I'm going to starve, or drown. I don't care. I'm **not** going to end up like Rorke. I fucking refuse.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

They finally started the "fun" part. Their words, not mine. It's more of a warm up. Dad said the worst shit comes after the mind games. Or was it before? I can't remember.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

God, I'm hungry. Been, what, a month? How long can someone last without food again? I think Dad...or...was it Hesh...? Whatever. Someone said it's possible to live for a few months without it as long as they have water.

I'm alright as long as no one thinks to put up a tarp or something.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I take it back. I'm going to die from starvation, drowning, or a fucking cold. What a way to go.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

There's something going on. Everyone's scrambling around. I guarantee it's the Ghosts.

I'm going home.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hesh. I hear Hesh. I yell for him. Wait a few seconds. He pokes his head over the side. I almost cry. I don't care. I'll admit it.

He says hang on. Starts to work on the bars. I see someone behind him, think it's Merrick or Keegan.

It's not.

No. _No._ NO!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

They moved base. I'm in a room now. Cell.

Rorke "visits" every day. Doesn't say anything. Doesn't do anything. Just sits across from me and watches. I want to kill him. I want to fucking rip him apart.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I can't get water in here. I add dehydration to the list. Cold's still on there. May need to upgrade it to pneumonia. Fantastic.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He finally starts. Talks about Hesh. How he shot him. Killed him.

I haven't decided how I'm going to kill the bastard. Maybe a shot through the head, like he did to Dad. Maybe a knife to an artery, let him bleed. Decisions, decisions.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It changes. Sometimes they beat me. Sometimes they just take a knife and start slicing. Doesn't matter.

I won't break. It becomes a mantra in my mind.

I won't break. I won't break. I won't...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I dream of when I was little, in San Diego. Dad's barbecuing. Mom comes out with plates and stuff. Me and Hesh, David, I mean, are playing soldier. Like always. Even as toddlers, we played soldiers.

I can't tell if it's a dream or an actual memory. Maybe a mix. Either way, my throat's tight when I wake up, and there's an ache in my chest.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I have a brand new cut on my face. When it becomes a scar, it'll match Rorke's. Fuck.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

They've been trying to force-feed me, which is how I got the cut. They aren't getting that shit in me. I won't take the water either. It's been three days. I should be taking a dirt nap pretty soon.

Damn. Was looking forward to killing the fucker. Oh, well.

You lose, Rorke.


	2. Merrick Pt 1

**Chapter 2: Ghosts - Merrick**

Mother_fucker_. Goddammit, Rorke. What the _hell_ have you done?

The kid, Hesh, he's a fucking mess. Laying a pool of blood. Riley's going absolutely insane. Keeps bouncing around him, whining. Sometimes making a noise between a growl and a whimper. The damn dog won't let anyone near him. The medic's throwing a fit, cussing him out as he's trying to walk up to him.

Keegan takes pity on the guy after a minute and drags the dog away. Riley snaps at him, but it looks half-hearted. The medic drops and starts working on the kid. I go and see what I can do to help. We were too late for Logan. I'll be damned if we lose Hesh, too.

::::::::::::::::::::

Kid's gonna be okay. He won't be on active duty any time soon, but he's okay. Now, if we could just get him to _stay still_, he'd be able to heal.

::::::::::::::::::::

Keegan and me went back to the beach to see if there's anything we'd missed. Nothing. Not a single fucking thing. _Shit._

If Elias knows what's going on, wherever he is, he's probably wishing he could kick someone's ass. Whether or not it's mine, well, I really don't care to think about it.

::::::::::::::::::::

We found the kid. He's down in El Salvador. Tiny base. Should be easy.

It's been about a month and a half. God knows what they've done to him. He's tough, though, like his brother. I think he'll be okay when we get there. He has to be.

::::::::::::::::::::

Fuck. There's more than we thought. Fucking Intel got it wrong. Intel always gets it wrong...

I've been hit in my shoulder, right side. Lucky it wasn't my left. I'm bleeding like a stuck pig. Must have hit something important. Great.

I hear Hesh shouting on the radio. He's found Logan. In a pit, of all places. Makes sense. That's where Rorke was kept. I tell him to wait for someone to get there. He'll need help hauling his brother out.

Kick drops next to me, bandages in hand. We don't have time to dress it properly, so he just shoves them into the hole and helps me up. I jump behind a jeep as more bullets fly by. Fuckers have really shitty aim.

Keegan flies by, yelling...something. Can't tell what. Kick hollers for him to take cover. Doesn't listen, but doesn't get hit either. Wish I had his luck.

My radio crackles. Can't hear shit. Roll out of the way when a grenade lands near me.

They're pulling back. Going into the jungle. What the fuck?

I hear Keegan now.

"HESH IS DOWN! MEDIC!"

_Fuck._

::::::::::::::::::::

I'm tired of saying goodbye.

::::::::::::::::::::

Elias is gone. Hesh is gone. Logan is as good as go-

**No.**

I'm bringing that kid home if it kills me, goddammit.

You with me, Riley?

Heh. Thought so.

* * *

God, this is shit, too...


End file.
